


Logan's New Life

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, eventually, mention of drug use, tagging for safety now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Logan takes over his Gramps' farm. Something he wished he had done sooner. But he's on the farm, trying to make a new life. New friends. New memories. He knows he can do this. Even if he needs some help.





	1. Welcome BACK

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and welcome to yet another large idea that I have and will try my hardest to work on through the year!   
> This will be a LONG fic, working through many different facets of things and the complex personality that is Logan.  
> He's a farmer, an idiot, a romantic, a great person, and has problems. This isn't always going to be a happy fic. There are parts that are going to get dark and I'm warning you now. It's not pg or even pg-13, hence why i've rated it Mature for now rather than later.

_It was the third trip in a month that made him remember the letter in his desk._

_It was the 2 am phone call that made him regret not opening the letter sooner._

_It was three weeks after his passing that he opened up the drawer._

_It was two days later his car was filled to the brim with his entire life._

_It was an hour after he handed over his apartment keys to his landlord that he set off._

‘That was the newest hit from CRRZZT-‘ The radio cut off suddenly, resulting in a loud static noise and Logan scrambled quickly to change the stations before his ears started ringing from how loud he had the radio playing. Finally finding a new station that would work this far out, he noticed the exit sign and quickly made his way down that. 

STARDEW VALLEY 0.5 MILES 

Sighing, Logan could feel the stress building back up before he shook it off and continued driving. He still remembered the way to the farm even if it had been a few years. Three to be exact. He’d promised to come back sooner but it didn’t happen in time. Too much had happened in life and before he knew it, it was too late. He regretted a lot of things these days. Shaking himself out of those thoughts AGAIN, he turned down a road and smiled. There it was. Gramps’ old farm. It looked almost exactly as he remembered, a little worn down and definitely could use a paint job on the house and was that overgrowth and wow that was a lot of rocks. He pulled his car off to the side, parking it where he always had and cut the engine. Hopping out, he looked around slowly. The place was in total disrepair. Did no one really come out to take a look at things or even check up on Gramps between the years? Whistling lowly, Logan nearly missed the sound of another car rolling up to the farm. He jumped and whipped around when the sound of a car door shutting sounded through the near silent farm.

“Whoops! Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!” It was a woman, accompanied by an older gentleman. They both looked him up and down for a few moments before the woman grinned. “You’re Logan! Look at you! You’re all grown up! I haven’t seen you since you were just a kid!” Logan stared at her, clearly not remembering her at all. “I’m Robin! Oh you probably don’t remember me at all do you? You were really young the last time I saw you.”

“Logan? Henry’s youngest grandkid?” That was the gentleman’s inquiry. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Logan.” Logan said lamely, not sure how to react so he awkwardly shifted on his feet. “I’m sorry but I really don’t remember you at all.”

“Oh that’s fine dear. It’s been what…over fifteen years since I last saw you? But I still remember those eyes of yours. Far too mischievous!” Robin teased, grinning as Logan’s face lit up slightly.

“Leave the lad alone, Robin.” They had moved closer to him as they spoke and the gentleman put his hand out towards Logan. “I’m Mayor Lewis! I’m an old friend of your Gramps. He was a great geezer.”

Shaking Lewis’ hand, Logan nodded solemnly. “He was. I kinda miss him a lot.” He dropped the other’s hand and glanced around the farm again. “So…has it been just…left alone all this time?” That got him a look from the two. “What?”

“Your Gramps couldn’t take care of the place in the past year and a half and he told us to leave it alone. Someone will be coming for it soon.” Robin said with a sad smile. “So we did as he wished.”

“Wait was he alone on the farm that entire time?” Logan asked, his eyes wide. There’s no way no one had come for Gramps. While he wasn’t in any shape to do it himself, he was sure another family member had gotten him.

“Oh! No! He wasn’t. Someone came and brought him to the city. I believe it was your mother?” Robin said quickly. “You have the same brown hair and green eyes. I assume it was her? You weren’t aware?”

“I was…away for a while. I didn’t know of his passing up until a month ago.” Logan said with a crooked smile. “But uh, hi I guess.” He laughed awkwardly, giving the two a bit of a bigger smile. “I’m not intruding or anything am I? I technically own the land now. He gave me the deed to the place in his will.” 

“No, you’re not, lad. We just saw an unfamiliar car heading towards the farm and came to check it out.” Lewis replied, giving him a warm smile. “Welcome to Pelican Town! We won’t take up too much more of your time now that we know who is actually here but I am happy to see our new resident. I hope you enjoy it here.”

Robin grinned and held out her hand to shake Logan’s before she pulled him in and hugged him tightly. “Welcome BACK to Pelican Town, truly.” She let him go, laughing at his flustered expression. “I’m going to have to show you some pictures some time. I’ve got a bunch of all the kids here from when you guys were around 7 years old and a few years after that. Would it be alright if I came back tomorrow? I’d like to talk to you about fixing up the cabin. It’s in a bit of a…”

“Need of improvements?” Lewis supplied before rolling his eyes. “Careful, Logan. She’ll try to get you to buy one of her upgrades for the house.”

“Mayor! I’m just offering some help with rebuilding the place. It is in a bit of a shamble.” Robin huffed, giving the Mayor a disgruntled look. Turning back to Logan, she gave him a warm smile. “Anyway, dear. We’ll leave you be to settle in. And I will be seeing you tomorrow to help you out with the farm if you’re okay with that.”

“I’ll take any help I can get. It’s a bit of a mess here.” Logan sighed, looking around at all the stumps, rocks, general mess that would take days if not a week to clear out. But he was here for a purpose. And even if he had help to get started, he was going to do it. Turning back to Robin, he grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. It was nice to…re-meet you guys I guess. I’m sorry I don’t remember you guys. I stopped coming out here regularly when I was like 6? It feels good to be back though.”

As Robin and Lewis were climbing back into what appeared to be Lewis’ truck, the Mayor stopped and looked to Logan again. “Your grandfather was a great man, Logan. I see a lot of him in you.” And with that, the two were gone and the farm was back to being silent. 

It was a different kind of silence this time though. Logan didn’t feel nearly as alone as he did when he first stepped out of his car. Taking a deep breath, he reached into his pocked for the key to cabin and went to the front door to unlock it. The door creaked but it was the creak he missed. Home. He missed it.


	2. Meet How Many People?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/28

It was the very crack of dawn when Logan’s eyes slowly opened. Groaning, he tried to roll over but quickly snapped himself out of that and sat up on his make shift bed. All he’d done was throw the mattress onto the ground and had piled it high with his blankets. It was nearly midnight by the time he had gotten some sort of organizing into the tiny cabin with the amount of items he owned. It was too much stuff honestly. He should have gotten rid of some of it before he came out but he had just sort of up and moved on impulse. Grabbing his phone, he stared at it for a moment, not really processing the fact that he was awake at 6am but here he was. Shaking his head, he set his phone back down and literally rolled out of bed, rummaging through his suitcases and boxes to find clothing to wear before he grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit on the front steps. There was that eerie silence again. Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit. It was nerve wracking, he’d admit to it, moving to a new place completely on his own without telling anyone where he was going. Someone would figure it out sooner or later but for now, he needed to do this on his own. He opened his eyes back up when he heard birds start chirping and singing. Standing up, he stretched and looked around. If he was up this early, he might as well get going on clearing out the farm. 

It was about a half hour later that he was finally ready to figure out a place to start cleaning up the farm. He’d leave the house alone for a few days as he needed some furniture and supplies before he was going to get going on that. He found a few things to help him out in the shed next to the house and set them against the porch, trying to figure out a plan of attack. Clearing out rocks and large logs would be the first thing to get going on. Nodding to himself, he grabbed his car keys and turned it on so that he had the radio playing before he rolled up his sleeves. “Let’s get going” He muttered to himself, clearing his throat as he realized he hadn’t spoken since the previous day. 

It was only when a truck’s engine sounded loudly at the front of the farm that Logan finally looked up from his work. Realizing it had been nearly three hours of nothing but piling rocks and logs, Logan was surprised to find that he had cleared almost a third of the farm up. 

“Logan!” Robin called out, waving to him from across the farm. Logan waved back and made his way to her. “Goodmorning! I see you’ve been busy already! This looks amazing!”

“I woke up a bit early. Figured it was a good way to get started. Just don’t go into the cabin.” Logan said, laughing slightly. He noticed someone else was with her and smiled at her politely. “Hi there, I’m Logan.”

The girl smiled warmly at him. “My name’s Maru. Nice to meet you!” 

“She’s my daughter. Told her there was someone new here and she practically jumped into the truck with me.” Robin teased and Maru rolled her eyes. “I did promise you some help though so what can the two of us get started on? Oh! Mind if I take a look around the cabin? Just the outside. I want to check on the foundation and check for damages.”

“Uh, that’s fine. Like I said, just don’t look inside. I know how mothers get.” Logan said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Otherwise, I’m just piling rocks and wood right now. Those are the biggest hindrances right now. Other than the tall grass but I need something to cut that down with first before I really bother with it all.”

“I can help out with that while Mom checks out the cabin then!” Maru said cheerily, looking around at the rest of the farm. “Looks like you got pretty far with all of it though that’s impressive! Point me in the direction you want me to start and I’ll get going on it!” Robin had walked off by then to inspect the cabin while the other two continued where Logan had stopped with cleaning up the place.

They’d gotten half of the farm cleared with all three of them working in the end before Robin called for a break. “Why don’t we head into town for lunch? It’s noon, Gus’ll have the bar open and we can grab something to eat there.” There wasn’t any room for arguing against her, he knew how mothers were, so Logan agreed to going with after he cleaned up the tools and shut off his car. They all piled into Robin’s car and made their way back into town, Maru and Robin telling him about the town and the people that lived there. They continued chatting about things as they walked into the building, only pausing their chatter as they were greeted by a man behind the bar. That man ended up being Gus himself. “Hey there, Gus! How’s the day going so far?” Robin was quick to greet the barkeep, seating herself at the bar with the other two following suit. 

“Not bad, already saw the trio surprisingly.” Gus replied, taking out three glasses as he turned his attention to Logan. “You must be Henry’s grandson then. Lewis mentioned something about you.”

“Yeah that’d be me. I take it news travels fast around here then?” Logan asked, looking sheepishly at the man. 

“Very quickly.” Maru piped up, grinning at Logan before turning to Gus. “Can I get a cherry lemonade?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. Robin the usual?” Robin nodded in response as she grabbed the table top menu to take a peek at it. “I’ve got a few pizzas cooking up, trying a new recipe. If you three want to be guinea pigs, pizzas on me.” Gus talked as he worked, mixing up the drink for Maru before pouring a pint for her mother. “How old are you, Logan?”

“I’m 25. Not too much a beer drinker anymore though. What else do you have?” Logan asked, looking around at the mass of bottles on the shelves. “Although lemonade sounds good too.”

“The cherry one’s my favorite! It’s really good!” Maru said quickly, taking her glass in her hand. “I don’t know how Gus does it but he makes the best lemonades.”

“Then I’ll give that a try.” Logan said to Gus, watching the man pull the stuff back out to make another one for him.

“And for that pizza, I’m totally up for that but I’m going to pay you, Gus.” Robin said after taking a drink from her glass. “Can’t have you stay in business if you keep giving away freebies. That also goes for that trio you feed constantly.” Gus just shrugged, waving at Robin as he walked away back to the kitchen to grab the pizza. “That man. I swear.”

“I’m shocked Sebastian was seen already.” Maru commented, looking at her mother. “I know he had a job he was working on last night and from what he said it was going to take a few days to finish. I didn’t think we’d see him for a few days.”

“That’s what I thought too.” Robin hummed, shrugging slightly. “Sebastian is my eldest.” She clarified, seeing Logan’s confusion. “He’s a bit of a night owl and we don’t usually see him until dinner honestly. Even then that’s only sometimes.” They were interrupted by Gus bringing the pizza out to them, setting it down on the table. “Thank you much, Gus! Looks delicious!”

“His food always does.” Maru commented, reaching for a slice immediately. She hummed happily at the first bite. “And this is definitely delicious!”

Logan waited until Robin grabbed a slice before he grabbed a slice for himself. It was very delicious indeed. He’d have to grab some of it before he went home for the night. He still didn’t have anything set up in the cabin to make meals just yet. They spent the next hour chatting and eating, Gus speaking up occasionally as he went about his work behind the bar. No one else came in until they were on their way out. It was a young woman with a flashy red dress and bright blue hair. 

“Hey there!” She greeted them cheerily, her eyes lighting up as she saw them. “You’re the new guy! I’m Emily! Nice to meet a new face here!”

“Hi,” Logan said, smiling back at her. Her smile was infectious. “I’m Logan. Nice to meet you as well.” They didn’t say anything else as Emily was called back by Gus to get going before the night crowd gathered but she waved goodbye to them before she hustled away. “Thanks for bringing me along, Robin. I think I’m going to explore the town a bit before heading back. Thanks for helping me out today too, both of you.”

“It was no problem! Do you want me to drive you back to your cabin later?” Robin asked, giving him a gentle smile.

“No, don’t worry about it. It’s not that far of a walk. Thanks for offering though. I’ll see you guys later.” Logan said, starting to walk towards the shops to check them out. “It was nice meeting you, Maru!” He added before waving at them as he turned around to walk away. He heard them call out their goodbyes before hearing Robin’s truck start up. He watched the truck drive by, waving at Maru as she stuck her hand out the window to wave at him again. Chuckling, he walked into Pierre’s Shop. He nearly jumped as the door set off the bells above it to signify that someone was entering the shop. He let the door shut behind him as he casually walked through the shop, taking in the items on the shelves. 

“Hello there! Welcome to Pierre’s!” Came a greeting, making Logan look towards the front of the shop. “Oh! I don’t believe I know you. Can I help you find anything?”

“I’m actually just looking to pick up a few things. I just moved here yesterday. Trying to stock up on some sort of food to last a few days while I move in fully.” Logan replied, giving the man a smile. “I’m Logan.”

“You’re the one taking over Henry’s place.” It wasn’t a question and Logan just nodded in agreement. “Nice to meet you. I’m Pierre, the owner of this shop. Is the electricity still running over there?”

“Surprisingly. I wasn’t sure what was going to be working when I got here. I haven’t been out here in a long time.”

“A few of us tried to keep it up and running and from falling apart. Didn’t want to see that place fall to the ground.” Pierre said, walking around his corner to adjust something on a shelf. “What made you move in?”

“Needed a change of scenery mainly. And a new life.” Logan replied, grabbing a few things from off a shelf. “And Gramps gave me the farm when he passed.” He added quietly before flashing a smile towards Pierre. “But mainly for a change of scenery.” He grabbed a few more items and went to the counter as Pierre went back behind it to start ringing him up. 

The bell chimed as the front door opened up as Logan handed over payment for the items. “Hey Dad! I’m back!” The voice was cheery, making Logan look back towards where it was coming from for a small glance before looking away.

“Hello, Abigail. Welcome home. Here you are, Logan.” Pierre handed him his change between greeting his daughter and bagging up the items. “Ah, are you going to be starting the farm back up then?”

“Huh? Oh uhhh, I’m not entirely sure yet. I might start at some point but I need to get settled in first before I think about that honestly.” Logan replied, taking his bags after pocketing his change. “Thank you.”

“Who’re you?” Abigail asked, popping up right next to Logan. She was grinning at him. “Oh wait! You’re the new guy. Logan was it? Maru mentioned something about it to me.”

“Does news travel fast in this town?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. 

“Yes.” Was the immediate response from BOTH people next to him.

“That’s good to know. But uh yeah. I’m Logan.” 

“I’m Abigail! Nice to meet you!” She was still grinning, making Logan’s lips twitch into a smile. Was that an ongoing thing around this place. Everyone smiled a lot and it was infectious. It was a nice thing though. And with that, Abigail was walking towards the back and went through a door, disappearing.

“It’s nice to have a new face around here. Welcome to Pelican Town, Logan. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask anyone in town.” Pierre said, leaning against his counter.

“Thank you.” Logan replied, a small smile on his lips yet again. He made sure he had everything before he was out the front door, ready to head back to his place to finally relax in the comfort of his own place. But of course he didn’t get very far before he was waved down by a couple of women.

“Hey there! You must be the new guy!” She had the same cheeriness in her voice as Abigail it was almost eerie. 

“That’s me. Mr.New Guy. No other name.” Logan said.

“Logan, right?” This was the other woman, a very motherly looking lady with a side ponytail. “You used to come here a lot as a child with your mother!”

“Oh, uh. I don’t remember those days.” Logan said sheepishly, giving the ladies an apologetic smile. “But, yes. I am indeed, Logan. And you two aarree?”

“I’m Caroline. I’m Pierre’s wife.” Caroline replied, giving Logan a warm smile. “Welcome back.”

“I’m Jodi. Your mother and I went to school together. She didn’t mention you’d be moving here, I just spoke to her recently.” Jodi said thoughtfully, looking at Logan quizzically. 

“Ah, it’s a long story but it was short notice. I’ve actually got to get going but it was nice meeting you two!” Logan really wanted to get going before he ran into anyone else. Everyone seemed very nice but he wanted to be left alone for a short while and relax again. He didn’t make it too much further before he was stopped by an elderly couple, asking who he was and he found out their names were George and Evelyn. They had a grandson living with them but he wasn’t with them, insisting that they meet up some time soon. It took a little bit before Logan was able to finally escape them with the excuse he had groceries (not a complete lie mind you). He was eventually able to make it home in one piece, leaning heavily against his door the moment he had it shut with a huge sigh. This was going to be exhausting. Everyone was so nice here, he wasn’t sure how to handle it and was afraid of upsetting people. “No, no. Stop it. New home. New life. New experiences. I can do this.” He muttered, raking a hand through his hair quickly. He needed a shower. He put away what groceries he had, showered, ate a small meal, and hopped into bed for the time being. It wasn’t late in the evening, the sun not setting yet but he was exhausted. Far too exhausted, he could feel his eyelids drooping shut without his permission. Before he could even wake himself up a bit, he was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I took dialogue heavy? Sometimes I feel like I am. Sometimes I feel like I don't describe enough. What are your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people, new routine, new outlook on things.   
> Being a farmer is weird.

It was a bit of a small routine he was getting the hang of. Waking up by 6am, sometimes a little earlier but rarely ever after 7. He’d eat a small breakfast before getting started on continuing the clean up job on the farm. He’d gotten about three fourths of the place cleaned up already and he’d only been there a week. Not bad progress in his mind. Robin had brought a couple more people to his place, helping him out and getting everyone introduced. 

Dr. Harvey had immediately asked him to set up a time to get to know each other as he was the town’s doctor and wanted to make sure he had a full documented list of details on his life to prepare in case anything ever went wrong. A check up wasn’t a bad idea for Logan either, he hadn’t been to a doctor in a long time.

Demetrius was Robin’s husband and was a little more interested in checking out the plant life on the farm than he was in getting to know Logan but he didn’t really care about that. He did ask Logan if it would be possible to set up an observation center in the cave near by on his property though and Logan wasn’t too keen on the idea at the time as he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about that just yet. He did keep that in mind for the future though. He might not need the cave and Demetrius did say that he could keep anything that was produced in the cave as long as he just got to study whatever was in it.

Sam ended up being showing up on the farm with Maru and Abigail one morning, excitedly introducing himself before throwing himself in any direction that Logan indicated to help out with cleaning up the farm. That had been a fun day with everyone. It ended with them making their way to Gus’ place for dinner and drinks where he met a few other people.

Pam would barely utter a word towards him but would loudly talk to Gus about another drink and putting the payment on her tab. Logan decided to stay away from her as she didn’t seem to be someone he wanted to deal with. 

Shane was even worse with conversation. Abigail had tried getting the man to play a round of pool with them but he rudely shoved her hand off his arm and told her off for bugging him. That made Logan a little irritated but the guy looked really down in the dumps so he just introduced himself and went about his way to go play pool with the others. 

That was a couple of days ago and honestly, he felt very overwhelmed. There was an itch crawling in his veins that was starting to scare him. Remember the talk he’d had with Harvey, he decided today was the day that he should go to the doctor’s office to talk about his medical history. The man was right, he should definitely know things about the town’s new resident so after Logan tended to his farm a bit to make sure things were at least ready for him when he got back to continue cleaning up, he set out towards town. It was short enough for him to walk comfortably so he didn’t bother with his car. He got distracted halfway through his walk and ended up nearly late for the appoint and slide into the office just in time for Harvey to be poking his head out to look for him. Giving the doctor a sheepish smile, Logan quickly followed the man to the back room. It was a long, awkward conversation with the other but at least Logan let him in on some issues he had so there was someone in the town that knew what was going on in case anything happened. He left the office just as Maru was walking. Wearing a nurse’s outfit. 

“You’re a nurse?” Logan asked, clearly amused as he watched her grow a little flustered as she got her desk cleaned up a bit.

“It’s just a job for now until I get to college. I’m still interested in engineering and astrology but Dr. Harvey asked me to take a job here to help him out.” Maru explained, waving a hand towards the farmer. “You okay? What’re you doing here?”

“Ah, I got scolded into coming here so he could get a file started on me for future references.”

“So he nabbed you the other day and guilt tripped you into getting an examination to make sure you’re healthy.”

“That’s exactly what he did. I have never seen such happiness in anyone’s face at the prospect of a new client. I was…He got me.” Logan said with a laugh. “Oh, do you know if your mom is free today?”

“Uh, she might be? When I left, she was yelling at Seb to wake up. Something about needing to work on something and didn’t want to rudely wake him up.” Maru shrugged, sitting down at her desk. “I could ask her to see what she’s up to?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ll just head up there and see if she’s free. It was nice to see you. Have a good day!” He gave her a friendly smile before walking out the door. He heard her call out a goodbye as the door shut behind him. His smile dropped the moment he started the trek towards Robin’s home. His skin felt like it was itching from the inside out and now it was feeling like a bad idea to even go out and talk to people but he had a mission and wanted to finish it. 

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to get up the hill to Robin’s home and business and as soon as he got to the door, he nearly turned around to head back down the hill. Instead, he took a breath and let it out slowly before knocking on the door and opening it up slowly. 

“Hello?” Logan called out, peeking his head around. He saw a desk that was very obviously Robin's so he went over to it. Finding a small sign saying that’d Robin had stepped out for a bit and would be back at a certain time, he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he should wait or just call her tomorrow to talk to her about renovations. Or maybe he could leave her a note so that she could call him at her next convenience. Tapping his fingers against the desk as he thought about what he could do, he nearly let out a shriek as he heard a door creak open from somewhere below him. The door paused in its opening before it was quickly shut again. Deciding that yep he was just going to leave a note for Robin to have her call him when she could, he quickly scribbled down the note and left it on her desk before leaving the house quickly. Rolling his shoulders, Logan set out for a walk. He’d explored half of the area so it was time he checked out the other half. There was a really pretty lake near Robin’s home so he started heading that direction. As soon as he rounded a few trees, he heard the sound of machinery and saw a guy working on a large boulder that was blocking the bridge pathway. He made eye contact with the worker and gave him a wave. 

“Sorry, sir!” The worker called out, wiping his brow with the back of his arm. “This path is blocked for the time being. We’re working as fast as we can to remove the blockage.”

“Hey no worries. I’m new to the area so I’m just exploring right now.” Logan replied, staring at the boulder in intrigue. “Did it fall off the cliff?”

“We’re uhhh, we’re not entirely sure.” The worker said with a nervous laugh. “No one actually heard it either which is surprising. And no damage to the surrounding area. It’s almost like it just appeared out of nowhere and placed gently on the bridge.”

“Spooky.” Logan laughed, coming closer to the boulder to see if what the guy was saying was true. And he was. There was no damage to the bridge nor did it look like the area above where the boulder supposedly came from was missing any large chunks out of it. 

“Spooky is exactly what it is. Lot like this town in my opinion.”

“Oh? Does a lot of weird things happen around here then?”

“Occasionally. I’m not from here. I’m from the nearby town but they don’t really have a construction crew around here so my company gets called out here. Lots of people here kind of brush the weird things off. I swear I’ve seen little creatures running around from the corner of my eyes. I blame the heat though.” The guy shrugged and took a look at the boulder before giving a large sigh. “I gotta keep working. Enjoy your exploring but be careful walking about. Never know what you’ll run in to.” And with that, the guy shooed Logan away so he could return to chipping away at the boulder. 

_Spooky town huh? Maybe there’s more to this place than I remember_ Logan hummed softly as he continued his trek. Now unable to get across the lake to investigate the building over there, he decided to walk along the upper mountain path. A yellow tent, pressed up against the cliff face caught his attention and as he drew closer to the area, a man popped out of the tent. Both were clearly caught off guard by each other’s presence, both jumping back a bit. 

“Oh uh. Hello there.” The man said carefully, giving Logan a look up and down as if he was gauging the younger male. “Can I help you?”

“I’m just exploring the area. I moved here recently. Took over my gramps’ farm.” Logan said, giving the other what he hoped a friendly smile. “I’m Logan.”

“You’re Henry’s grandson.” It wasn’t a question. The man got a nod in response before he chuckled. “You sure did grow up.”

“That’s what everyone’s been saying to me.” Logan groaned, not able to help the laugh that left him. It was getting kind of funny how everyone seemed to remember him. Well, the older people did. But he was starting to feel awful that he couldn’t remember a single person.

“I’m Linus.” 

“Huh?”

“I said, I’m Linus.” Linus repeated, watching Logan with amusement.

“Oh! Hi! I’m Logan. Do you…this might be a bit invasive. Do you live in the tent year round or?”

There was a heavy silence before Linus nodded. “I do. It’s been my home for quite a while now. I enjoy it. Less work. Bit chilly sometimes but living off the land isn’t so bad.” That didn’t seem quite the whole story but Logan didn’t want to pry into the man’s life. “You taking over the farm then?”

“Yes I am. Still haven’t ah…quite figured things out. Only been here a week.” Kicking at the ground sheepishly, Logan gave Linus a nervous smile. “I don’t know too much about farming so I’ve been trying to research a bit and ask questions. And read the old books that were left in the cabin. There’s some seeds. Well, a lot of seeds actually. I need some supplies first before I try my hand at things.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Logan. You’re very much like that old geezer. Face and everything.” Linus commented, looking at Logan critically. “You’ll learn and in due time, you’ll make that place a proper home. Just give it time. Like farming. You’ve got to give it time before things sprout, flower, or bloom.”

Stunned, Logan could only stare at Linus before he broke into a grin. “That’s the most uplifting thing someone’s told me in months. Thank you.” If he had been home, he would have started crying. He was almost near tears so he quickly ducked his head and gave Linus a quick goodbye before darting off. There was a path nearby that he knew led back to the farm so he swiftly made his way to it. 

Wiping quickly at his eyes to make absolutely sure there were no tears falling, Logan stopped halfway down the path to take a deep breath. Who knew a complete stranger could have almost made him cry. But his words had uplifted him enough to feel better about the whole move. Taking another deep breath and letting it out as slowly as he could, he rolled his shoulders and continued down the path towards his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to learn new things was hard. Trying to accept help from others was hard. Learning that it was okay to get help was new but he was going to try.

Farming was intensely difficult. 

Getting up at a ridiculous time of morning was difficult.

Trying to find a perfect area to plot out a small vegetable garden was difficult.

This whole thing was difficult.

Why was the farm on such a hilly area? Why was he doing this again? Why did he think this was ever a good idea? Whose idea was this? 

“Mine. This entire thing was my idiot idea. This was stupid. I’m stupid.” Logan muttered as he hit yet ANOTHER rock. Cursing his bad luck, he dug up the fifth rock. Maybe this area wasn’t a good spot either? But this was the third spot he’d tried this morning and it was even further away from his house this time, he was so sure this was going to work out.

Tossing his shovel off to the side, Logan plopped down on a nearby stump with a small groan before he checked the time. It wasn’t even 9 o’clock yet and he was ready for a second shower and a third breakfast. Running a dirty hand through his hair, he tugged at his short locks in frustration. He could feel the tears slowly building up and that was only serving to make him more upset with the whole thing. Maybe he should get some help. Or even ask the others around for some advice. But wouldn’t they see him as weak then? They could potentially mock him for his inability to be like his grandfather. He wouldn’t be able to handle that, it’d only cause him to get more frustrated and upset. Giving a glance around at everything, Logan felt a small grip of fear overtake him. 

Maybe he couldn’t do this. Maybe he should have never come here in the first place. Oh gods above what did he do. He just abandoned his life; packed up and moved. Without telling anyone except his sister. His breathing picked up unevenly and he quickly ducked his head down between his knees. Once he was able to breath without feeling like he was fighting for air, he stood up slowly. He could try tomorrow to plant those seeds that were labeled ‘parsnips’. He vaguely remembered what those were. Shaking his head, he slowly went for his shovel and grabbed it before he made his way back up to the house. A walk to the beach sounded like a good idea. He could do that and maybe grab dinner at the saloon. 

That was starting to be a habit of his now, going out for dinner instead of cooking his own meals. To be fair though, he didn’t really have much to cook with or really have a kitchen fully set up yet. He should really get on that. It’s been almost two weeks he’d been living at the cabin now? He really should get things put together. Hell, he was still sleeping on the mattress on the floor and Robin had sent him a hand made bed frame that he just had to put together but he couldn’t do it. Not yet. He had half the mind to at least wash the dirt out of his hair and wash up his face before he set out for the beach. It was a bit of a trek, much longer than he realized when he initially left but it was good for him to get off his land for a bit. That’s what he told himself anyway. Every day. He was lost in his thought by the time he reached the beach and was absentmindedly removing his shoes to roll up his pants a bit to walk a bit into the shallow waters when he heard a door open and shut.

“Oh, why hello!” 

Logan turned around slightly to see who had spoken and was met with a very well dressed man coming out of such a run down looking shack. 

“Hello.” Logan finally said after he realized he had been staring for a little longer than he should have been. He had to suppress the groan that was trying to escape when the man started walking towards him.

“I don’t believe we’ve met! I’m Elliot. Writer, lover of the ocean, and occasional crab wrangler.” Elliot said, extending his hand towards Logan in greeting.

“I’m Logan. Nice to meet you.” He replied, his eyebrows raised when he realized the other didn’t know who he was. Thankfully. “Crab wrangler?”

“When you live this close to the water you had best learn how to carefully extract one from your bed.” 

“That’s…quite the image.”

“Happens at least twice a month. Little guys keep finding new ways into my home. I’m surprised they haven’t learned how to turn the door knob yet to let themselves in.” That got a laugh out of Logan, making Elliot smile in response. “Ah, there we go.” Logan must have looked confused because the other just smiled wider before explaining. “You looked so down a few moments ago. Sorry to sound a little weird but I could see you from my window and you looked a little…How do I say it nicely?”

“Like I was about to throw myself into the ocean?”

“You said it, not me.” This time Elliot was chuckling. “But yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking. I thought maybe if I could get even the smallest bit of a smile of laugh out of you it would do you some good. And you do seem a bit brighter now.”

“This town is full of surprising people.” Logan muttered as he shook his head, glancing back towards the ocean. “But thank you. Kind of needed a laugh.” 

“Glad I was able to help even a little bit. I am sorry to have to just leave like this but I promised Leah I would meet her for coffee today so I must get going. It was nice to meet you, Logan! I hope we cross paths soon.” 

Logan gave Elliot a wave as the man walked off towards town before turning back to the ocean. _Just wanted to make me laugh huh?_ Letting out another sigh, he really should stop doing that all the time, he dipped his feet into the water. Gritting his teeth at the slightly colder than he was expecting feeling, he walked a bit further after rolling his pant legs up higher. It was soothing and it did help relax his mind quite a bit. Getting off the land and going here was a good idea in the end but he really shouldn’t continue being so carefree. He had to start doing things soon or else he wouldn’t survive the coming months off his land. But it could wait at least one more day. For now, the water was pleasant and he was enjoying it. It was quiet. 

 

He spent what must have been an hour, maybe more before he heard voices. Glancing over his shoulder to see who it was, he turned back towards the ocean quickly. He knew two of them at least but the other two he wasn’t sure who they were. Backing out of the water quickly, he slipped his feet back into his shoes with a grimace at the feeling. He should have brought a towel to dry off his feet. 

“Logan!” 

There it was. 

Turning around again, he gave Sam and Abigail a friendly smile and a wave. “Hey.” He called out, dropping his hand back down before he started to make a break for it towards the exit.

“Aw man, are you leaving?” Sam asked, giving a slight pout towards the farmer. 

“Ah, yeah I’ve been here for a while. I should get going before I become a fish.” Logan said, giving the blond a grin. 

“Damn, maybe some other time then?” Sam’s eyes looked far too hopeful for him to say no. “Oh! Have you guys met Logan yet?” He directed that towards the other two that were with them. He got twin shakes of the heads from them. “Well then! Haley, Alex, this is Logan. Logan, meet Haley and Alex. There! Awkward introductions over.”

Logan couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks dude. Hi. I just moved here recently.”

The guy, Alex, nodded in acknowledgement but Haley didn’t seem that interested. “You take over that run down farm?”

“Alex!” Abigail swatted at the guy’s head. 

“He’s right.” Haley piped up, shrugging slightly. “It was run down.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Logan looked away before fiddling with the end of his shirt. “It’s getting there but it’s got a ways to go before it looks nice again. I’ll see you later.” He managed to escape before anyone could get him to stop but he could hear Abigail scolding the other two for saying things like that. Not everyone in a town could be nice, he knew that. Didn’t stop the pang of hurt that hit him as his feet hit pavement. 

Leaving the land was starting to feel like a mistake again. Trying to force that thought out of his head, he found his way to the saloon and felt the stress leave a bit as he walked through the door. It was only barely noon at this point but he could smell food cooking and his stomach growled loudly.

“I can hear that from in here!” That was Emily. Seconds later, she came into view from the side room where the pool table was. “Logan! Hi!”

“Hey, Emily. How are you today?” Logan asked, smiling politely at the woman. It dropped though the moment her face took a serious expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I should be asking you that. Your aura is all messed up. What’s going on?”

“What?”

“Your aura!” Emily repeated as she quickly made her way to him. She placed both hands on his face and turned his head side to side, inspecting him. “Something made you upset. No that’s not it. You have been upset. Something made it worse. C’mon, I know you don’t know me very well but what’s going on? You okay?”

Logan was speechless. No one’s been able to read him that easily in such a long time. He stared blankly at her before his stomach answered for him. Smiling sheepishly at her, he looked away. “I’m hungry if that counts for anything.”

“Well being hungry certainly doesn’t help one’s mood. Hold on.” Emily quickly scurried back to the kitchen before bringing out a huge plate of food and set it down between them as she took her place on the other side of the bar. “Alright now. Talk to me. What’s bugging you?”

It took Logan a few moments, and a few pieces of food, before he finally opened his mouth. “Stress. Moving has really messed with me I guess.”

“That’s not all is it?” She didn’t pry him for more as he grew silent again as he ate a bit more. “I’m not asking for your whole life story, Logan. I won’t try to make you talk about anything that’ll make you feel even worse.”

“It’s not like…” Logan groaned slightly at his own incompetency to speak his mind. “It’s hard. Trying to rebuild a whole life. I’m starting all over from scratch and I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing on that farm. Grandpa’s books are all I have to learn from. Robin’s been helping me out with a little bit here and there but I’m just stuck at this point.”

Emily was quiet while he talked before she snatched a couple of the fries from the plate, listening intently to her new friend. “Logan, you’ve been here what, two weeks? A week and a half? You can’t just build a whole new life in that short amount of time. You have to take it day by day for now until you KNOW you can keep up with everything. You’ve never farmed before. You’ve never lived in a town so small everyone knows your name and your mother’s birthday. I don’t know your mother’s birthday but still.”

“Robin probably does.”

“That’s besides the point,” Emily said, grinning at him. “What I’m saying is that you shouldn’t make yourself stressed sick over everything. If you need help, just ask. No one’s going to think less of you.”

Logan stared at her before he started laughing. “I had that thought this morning. I’ve been thinking that everyone will compare me to Grandpa and that if I do ask for help, I’ll be seen as weak or dumb for not knowing what I’m doing. Which I don’t. I dug up three different plots on my land trying to plant parsnips today because I kept hitting rocks. I think I have ten weird shaped rocks I can use for decoration now.”

“Are they geodes or just rocks?” 

“I didn’t crack em open to see.”

“Bring them to Clint! I bet he’d love to see if there was anything interesting in them! He’s our resident blacksmith and geode lover. Lives on the edge of town by the library.” Emily said, her sentences getting happier the more she spoke of him. “He’s a little quiet but he loves what he does and would gladly take a look at those!”

“I’ll have to swing by his place some time then.”

“I can go with you?” It was more of a question, like she was testing to see if he’d want company.

It took him a second to respond before he gave her a relieved smile. “Please.”

“Of course! Just let me know when you want to go- Oh hello!” Her attention was drawn to the front door as it swung open. “Gus went to Pierre’s really quick but he should be back soon!”

“Ah, that man. Just when I was coming in to give him his fish. Dangit. Ah, no bother. Mind if I toss em in your freezer, dear?”

“Go right ahead! You know the way, Willy!” Emily said happily, grabbing another fry off the plate as she watched the old fisherman move about. “Have you met him yet?” She asked Logan who shook his head. “He’s our master fisherman. Catches THE best and sells them to Gus so he can cook them up for the menu. Haven’t had a bad fish from him ever.”

“Good to hear that!” Willy said, his voice floating in from the back of the kitchen. “You Logan I take it?”

“Ah, yes, I am.” Logan called out. “Nice to meet you, sir!”

“Good to meet you as well. You’re one of Henry’s grandkids, right?” Logan just nodded his response. “Good good. I have his old fishing stuff in at my place. I’ll have to dig it out if you can stop by and pick it up some time. You’ll get more use out of it than it just sitting around my place.”

Logan stared at Willy for a few moments before he slowly figured out his words. “Like…fishing supplies?”

“Yep. Fishing rod, bait trap, lobster trap, fishing net. Old man would sit along the river on the farm and fish for hours if he didn’t feel like working.” Willy said, chuckling happily at the thought. “Good fishing on that river.”

“Uh, I’ll have to try it out for myself I guess. I haven’t fished in years though so I might have some problems.”

“If that’s the case, I can show ya a few tricks to at least get ya started before you go on your own.” 

At a loss for words again, Logan merely nodded towards the older man. “That would be highly appreciated. Thank you.”

“Any time. Just stop by the shop and pick things up and I can give ya a quick lesson. I gotta get going though. Need to stop by Pierre’s place real quick to get some groceries. Good seein you, Emily. And it was nice to meet you, Logan. I’ll be seeing you soon I hope!”

“Yes! I’ll stop by sometime this week hopefully.” Logan said, mentally writing it down so he would remember to go to Willy’s place to get his grandfather’s things. “Oh wait! Where is your place?”

“I’m on the ocean, boy. Out on the dock. Fishing supplies and boat docking. Can’t miss it.” And with that, Willy was out the door. The door sliding shut with a happy jingling of the bells. 

Emily and Logan continued to chat for a while, eating from the mound of food from the plate between sentences. It wasn’t until Gus showed up that they had to stop their little chat party so that Emily could get back to work. It wouldn’t be busy for another couple of hours but Logan really should return to the farm and at least try to do what he set out to do that morning. He was almost out the door, after making sure he paid for at least SOME of the food even if Emily and Gus tried to deny payment for it, when Emily caught his elbow gently. 

“If you want any help out on the farm, just let me know. I know a little bit about planting some things. Don’t be a stranger to come get me. I don’t start work until four-thirty most days. And I have a few days off between shifts some weeks.” She gave him a warm smile as she let her hand drop. 

“Thanks. I’ll probably take you up on that offer. I’ll see you around.” Logan said, giving her a small smile in return before he raised a hand in goodbye towards Gus who returned it just as quickly. “Thank you for talking with me.” He added before he slipped out the front door. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult. 

Not if he had help from his new friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motherly advice. More unpacking (does this ever end) and realizations.  
> All this in just half a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter sorry!

The next couple of weeks were almost like a whirlwind. Emily started coming over at the crack of dawn, with food, to help out on the farm. And with her came a couple friends of hers, Leah and Penny, who were very happy to help him out as well. It was weird to have so much help from so many different people and they were doing it willingly. But he would gladly admit it, he was incredibly grateful for their help and all their advice. Leah was a wealth of knowledge when it came to seeds and plants. Penny was super interested in learning different things about different plants, turns out she was a local teacher for a couple of the kids in town, and would take in any sort of new information from everyone; putting it to use instantly. Emily just seemed to be a natural about it all and would lead everyone through everything. Logan ended up learning much more than he thought he would and by the third week in, he didn’t need the others coming over every morning to help him out. There was a new routine to form and so far it was working out.

Get up at 6am, get some sort of small breakfast into him before getting dressed, and do some farm work. It was a simple routine but It was a routine nonetheless and it was helping with keeping him busy and grounded every day. Tending to the small plot of growing seeds was relaxing; puling out weeds or just making sure everything was watered properly and fully. 

He was back in his house when he heard the familiar sound of Robin’s truck pulling up to his farm. Peeking out the window, he saw Robin turn in her seat to talk to someone before she hopped out of the truck by herself. Popping his head out the front door, he gave her a warm smile. 

“Morning, Robin!”

“Hey, Logan! I’m here to do one last measurement before setting up some time to do the renovations.” Robin said as she rounded the house to look at everything critically. Logan just leaned against the door and watched her move around the outside of his cabin. “Still won’t let me inside?” She asked, popping around the corner with a wide grin aimed at him.

“I can if you want. It’s not nearly as bad as it was a month ago. Still got some things just kind of laying in boxes on the floor but it’s an organized mess now.” Logan replied, grinning at her as well. He nodded towards the cabin as he opened the door before walking inside, hearing Robin’s footsteps quickly behind him. 

“Hey this isn’t bad!” Robin said immediately, looking around the surprisingly clean cabin. “I expected a lot worse considering you live on your own. There’s not even any dirty dishes in the sink, good job. No dirty clothing laying on any sort of available surface.” She looked over at Logan who was just grinning before he gave him a teasing smile. “I could keep going.”

“No need to mother me.” Logan was quick to say. “But I am glad it passes a mother’s approval.”

“Are you sure you don’t want any inside work done too?” Robin asked, taking another look around. “You could do with some new insulation. I’m sure this stuff isn’t up to code anymore. You could use an upgrade to your kitchen.”

“Let’s just focus on getting the outside work first.”

“You mean the simple missing panels and some roof work?”

“Exactly. I can’t really afford doing too much work right now. I’ve got to save up a bit for any big renovations.”

“You know you can just get the supplies for me and just pay me for the labor and that’s all you need.” Robin said, leaning against his counter. “You’ve got more than enough wood on this farm that it wouldn’t be too much for the labor.”

Logan nodded slowly. “You’ll have to give me some time to get some money together but I will take you up on that. Just need some time.”

“Sounds good. But for now! I have a good plan to replace the outside panels and roof tiles to at least make it look a little better from the outside.” Robin was quick to return to the original subject before she looked around one more time. “What about a coat of paint inside though?”

“Robiiiiin,” Logan laughed, shaking his head. “I’ve only been here for like a month. Let me get used to the place before I change everything about it. I don’t want to lose too much of what this place was when I was a kid.”

“You used to come here a lot as a kid.” Robin hummed, smiling fondly. “I know you don’t remember me at all from your childhood but I do remember you quite a bit. Constantly running around and going towards the river. Your poor grandfather had to chase you down so many times just to drag you up to the house only for you to immediately run right off again. Little trouble maker you were.”

“Still am honestly but at least I know how to swim now so if I do run off to the river I’m safe.” 

“Only need someone else to drag your ass back to the house before you get too cold from it now.”

“I can take care of myself!” Logan protested, grinning widely. “I’m not totally inept at keeping myself alive. Just need a little direction now and then.”

“Maybe I can find a ‘How to Stay Alive for Adults’ book laying around somewhere.” That got a loud laugh from the farmer. “Ah, I best get going. I have a couple more errands to run before I’ll come back to get started on the siding.”

“Alright, sounds good to me. I’ll be hanging around the house today. I got everything done that I needed to get done this morning so I’ll be around if you need me for anything.” Logan said, walking Robin towards the door. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a couple of hours then. See you later!”

“See you.” Logan let the door shut in his face as Robin exited his house before he let out a slow breath. Mothers were exhausting no matter how many he met. At least he could nap for the next couple of hours before Robin came back. Even if he was getting a little more used to waking up ridiculously early, it was still hard on him and he was usually exhausted by the middle of the after noon. Nothing that a small nap couldn’t fix though. He shuffled his way over to his bed and plopped down onto it, face into his pillows with a soft groan.

That nap never happened. He couldn’t fall asleep even for a short while and he ended up just rolling around on his blankets until he eventually deemed it impossible and got back up. There was an hour of his time wasted so he went about the cabin and tried organizing a little better. Maybe Robin was right about the inside walls. Maybe a coat of paint on the walls could work with cheering it up a bit. But they’d been the same brown color his entire life that he’d been coming to the cabin. Well it was more of an incredibly tiny house than a cabin but his family had always called it the cabin. The walls were faded pretty badly and it looked like even some areas were chipping and peeling off. Would a light green look nice? Green was his favorite color. He could talk to Robin when she got back and ask her opinion on things. 

Boxes were opened, things that he hadn’t seen in literally months; things that were still in boxes from his old apartment, some books were found and put onto a shelf. An old sweater was found tucked into a box that seemed to be protecting something and when he unraveled the sweater he was surprised to find his old camera in it. Setting that on a shelf in his room, he took a look at the boxes near his bed and let out a heavy sigh. Unpacking was so daunting, he dreaded it any time he had to move or pack up a portion of his things. But he was going to live here for a while. No more apartment hopping to look for the cheapest place to live. He didn’t have to pay a monthly bill for this place. It was his.

Oh shit this house was HIS.

He owned the place. 

Staring off into space, Logan quickly sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. A month of living in this place and it just now dawned on him that this was HIS. He could do whatever he wanted with it. He could add a second floor. He could change the wall colors. He could add or remove furniture. 

He could make it his own.

But he still wanted to hold onto the childhood memories of this place being his grandfather’s home. The home that he built for their family. Tapping his foot against the old floor, Logan felt the panic slowly subside as he got his bearings again. 

Just in time to hear the sound of Robin’s truck approaching his place. The sound of the car door opening and shutting snapped him out of it fully and he quickly bounced up to go meet Robin outside to help her out. 

“Hey! Here, grab these and set them up by the left side of the place. I’ll start over there.” Robin directed, handing him various tools to carry. “I tried enlisting some help but he wouldn’t come with me.” 

“Who?” Logan asked as he dumped the tools down. Carefully.

“My son, Sebastian. Don’t think you’ve met him yet. He’s a bit of a night owl and tends to sleep all day long.” Robin explained, lifting up planks for the siding to haul over. “Being outside isn’t really his thing either but I was hoping to get him out of the house for a couple hours.”

“The outdoors isn’t for everyone.” Logan chuckled, continuing to help unload the truck before he turned around and gave her a grin. “You’re the boss. Tell me what to do here.” He _almost_ regretted saying that as he swore he saw a literal shine in Robin’s eyes before she started to boss him around.

It was nearly dark before they deemed it enough for the day and called it off. They could continue tomorrow morning. Logan helped Robin pack up her truck and they decided on a time to start in the morning before she drove off for the night. 

Sighing wearily, Logan practically forced himself into the cabin to clean himself up and make something substantial to eat for dinner. He could already tell a difference on half the house with the new siding put up. It wasn’t as creaky or drafty now. It was a little cozier. Unfortunately, they didn’t start on the side where his bed was but that could get done tomorrow. The house was small for the time being but he did have some plans to build onto it. 

“One step at a time, Lo. One step at a time.” Logan mumbled as he flopped down onto his bed. He rolled over and grinned into his pillow. He was doing it. He was making his own life and he was HAPPY.

And this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
